


宿敌

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, death mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: Max告诉Charles自己喜欢他。然后Charles吐了。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 6





	宿敌

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404184) by [sharlleglerg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg)



> Lofter日子过不下去搬家了- -第一次写小说，轻拍  
> 基于2019赛季，纯虚构，尊重每一位车手。

“我真的有那么讨厌吗？”Max问道。

Lando扬起了眉毛，答道：“哇哦，难以置信，Max Verstappen居然也有良心发现的一天！发生了什么？”

Max脸涨得通红，烦躁地揉了揉头发，答道：“也没什么，就是我算是跟暗恋的人表白了。”

Lando惊讶地长大了嘴巴，“真是越来越有趣了，你这种直球的人居然会搞暗恋！结果被拒绝了吗？”

“比那还糟，他吐了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Lando爆发出一阵大笑，看到Max愤怒的眼神，连忙又捂住嘴，“抱歉，伙计。我真的难以想象当时的场景，是什么样的人能够拒绝年轻多金又高大帅气的你啊？”

Max摇了摇头，那可真不是个一般人。

* * *

巴林。

Charles蹲在地上，忍着恶心用毛巾清理着自己的呕吐物，他的眼神依然失焦，对刚刚发生的一切感到不可置信。

Max Verstappen，他的宿敌，向他表白了。

巴林湿热的天气本就让他十分不适，因为不幸而失去的冠军让他的心情更是低落，所以当Max说出“我喜欢你”的时候，他来不及做出任何反应，只觉胃里一阵翻滚，呕吐了起来。

他抬头看向Max，对方的表情混杂着震惊、难过以及耻辱，他还没来得及说出抱歉，Max已经风一样地转身离开，将门狠狠地摔上。

清理完地板，Charles坐回沙发上，仿佛耗尽了一切力气。他靠在沙发背上，仰头盯着天花板，Max？喜欢？我？这怎么可能？

两人从十几岁起，就在卡丁车赛道上争夺不休。Max赢下了大多数交锋，直到他以17岁的年纪进入F1，Charles才开始闪耀出从前被遮挡的光芒。如今，他们在F1的赛场上重逢，依然是对立的关系。

去年，他没有一辆有竞争力的车，自然又一次被远远地抛在后面。现在，他来到了法拉利。也许，他是想让自己胡思乱想？Charles摇摇头，将混乱的思绪清理出去。

* * *

奥地利。

Max靠在沙发上，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴唇上残留的苦涩香槟。是的，苦涩。Charles愤怒的眼神，痛苦的表情，失落的背影，都在他脑海中挥之不去。

在车手休息室里时，他试图与Charles沟通，向他解释那确实只是一次普通的赛道事故，但Charles根本不给他一个眼神，径直走了出去。随后的领奖台上，他甚至没有喷香槟庆祝就离开了。

别误会，赛道上的他眼中只有前面的车，脑中只想着怎么超越，而不会去想车里坐的是谁。如果再给他一次机会，他还是会毫不犹豫地进攻。只是，他再也不想经历一次这样的领奖台了。

Max用手揉了揉因恼火而发热的脸，脱掉赛车服，准备去冲个澡。这时，门忽然被一股巨力撞开，他还没来的及看清是谁，就已经被来者按在了墙上。

“你他妈的都做了什么，混蛋！”那双绿色的眼睛因为愤怒而有些发红。

哦，Charles。Max挣扎了一下，Charles的前臂抵着他的喉咙，让他无法开口。

他清了清嗓子，“嘿，听着，我为你现在的感受感到抱歉，但我不会为自己的行为后悔。”

“你这个自以为是的——”Charles未完成的句子被Max含在了嘴里，这不能怪他，他那么近，触手可及，如果自己再不行动才会真的后悔。

Charles震惊了一瞬，随即狠狠咬上了Max的下唇。“嘶——”Max痛呼一声，随即被狠狠地推了一把，后脑重重地撞在墙上。

他有些晕眩，顺势靠着墙坐了下来。“抱歉，我——”

一声巨响，这一次是Charles摔门离去。

* * *

这个混蛋，他究竟在想什么？他是那样的愤怒，而他居然在这种情况下吻了他？Charles在床上翻来覆去，无法入睡。

“嗡！嗡！嗡！”床头的手机震动着，屏幕亮起来。

Charles拿起手机，随后撇了撇嘴，呵，当然了，还有哪个混蛋会这么晚打扰别人的睡眠。

Max：对不起

Max：我不应该没经过你同意就那么做

Max：如果你对我没有同样的感情，我不会强迫你，也不会打扰你，更不会告诉任何人这件事

Max：如果你睡不着，想找人喝一杯，我在大堂等你

当他是蠢货吗？70亿人里现在他最不想看到的就是那张自以为是的脸。Charles将手机关掉，将头埋进了枕头里。

* * *

大堂里，Max独自啜饮着。一群穿着橙色衣服的人走进来。

“嘿，Max！”Lando小跑到他身边，“怎么？夺冠的喜悦让你睡不着觉？”

Lando在这场比赛中获得了第6名，平了他职业生涯的最好成绩，想必刚刚是和车队去庆祝了吧。

Max苦笑一下，“怎么会？又不是第一次拿冠军。”

Lando捂着胸口，道：“太伤人了，你真的很讨厌！”

Max没有回话，继续沉浸在酒杯中。

“是因为你的暗恋吗？还是没有结果？天涯何处无芳草啊，伙计。”Lando推了他一把。

“你不懂。”

Lando再一次做出中枪的表情，“不带这样讽刺人的，我只是还没遇到让我心动的那个，”他拍了拍Max的肩膀，“别想那么多了，早点睡，明天还要赶飞机。”说完，他转身进了电梯间。

大堂再次安静下来，Max抬头看向时钟，桌子上的手机屏幕一次也没有亮起过，无奈地摇了摇头。

* * *

英国。

他们在赛道上斗了十几圈，这一次是Charles将他挤出了赛道。真是个小心眼啊，这么快就要报复回来，Max摇头笑了笑。

尽管再也没得到Charles的任何回应，甚至是一个眼神，但能够与他作为对手，在赛道上争斗，对他来说已经是莫大的满足。

* * *

德国。

Max觉得他得做点什么，虽然他说过不会再去打扰Charles。但听到TR里那句“Come on，Charles”让他的心脏急剧地收缩了一下。

他徘徊在Charles的房间门口，不知道该不该敲门。但如果继续站在这里，可能会被经过的法拉利工程师发现。

正当他鼓起勇气，门开了。Charles看到门口的Max，惊愕了一瞬，随即无视了他，向电梯走去。

Max犹豫了一下，跟了上去。“嘿，我说过不会再打扰你，但如果你想跟人喝一杯，我随时奉陪。”

等电梯的时候，Charles终于看向他，“你是一直就是个混蛋，还是只有得冠军的时候才是？”

Max震惊于Charles终于搭理了他，但他不知道该怎么回话，尴尬的挠了挠头。

电梯门开了，Charles毫不犹豫地走了进去，Max也想跟上，却被Charles眼中的警告绊住了脚步。

“唉！”Max长叹一声。

* * *

比利时。

Anthoine去世的消息传来，Max与他不熟，却知道他是Charles的好友。Charles现在该有多难过，尽管他想在很想冲去Charles的房间，抱着他，安慰他，但赛前两个人的事情都太多了。他用力摇了摇头，强迫自己把精力集中在即将到来的车队会议上。

Charles赢了，他做到了，把自己在F1的第一场胜利献给不幸去世的好友。Max内心五味杂陈，一方面，他比自己获得了冠军还高兴，另一方面，他又在担心Charles能否从好友去世的阴霾中走出。

这一次，他径直去敲了门。

“谁呀？”

“是我，Max。”

门内一片沉寂，有一瞬间，Max都觉得自己等不到Charles来开门了。但下一刻，他就看到了Charles忧郁的脸，还挂着未干的泪珠。

“你哭了？”Max的心一阵抽痛，“我可以进去吗？我可以一句话都不说，我只是觉得现在有个人陪着你会比较好一点。”

Charles转身走回房里，缩在沙发上，头埋在两膝之间。

Max轻轻地带上门，走到他身边坐下来，轻轻揽住了Charles的肩膀。

他感到Charles的身体在轻轻颤抖，他轻轻拍着Charles的后背，“想哭就哭吧，别忍着。”

Charles的身体一阵剧烈的抖动，一声呜咽从他膝盖间传来。Max忍不住将他拉近，让Charles的头靠在自己胸膛上。

“我不明白，为什么他们都一个个离我而去，Jules，爸爸，Anthoine…我要撑不下去了…”Charles喃喃自语。

“你可以的，你是我见过的最坚强的人。”Max轻抚着他的后背，轻轻安慰道。

“我不想坚强…”Charles抽泣着。

“我就在这里，一直陪着你。”

Charles的心情逐渐平复，竟然在自己宿敌的怀抱里沉沉睡去。

Max心疼地看向他，他的睫毛上还沾着点点泪滴，轻轻颤抖着。Max轻轻地将嘴唇覆上去，为他拭去泪滴。虽然衣服上大片的濡湿让他很不舒服，但为了让这一刻能够长久的继续下去，他愿意放弃一切。

不知过了多久，Charles终于醒来，发现自己依然倚靠在一个温暖的胸膛上。“嗨，你醒了。”Max的声音在他耳边响起，他仿佛触电一样迅速弹开，脸瞬间变得通红。他感觉自己此刻就像个烧开的水壶，全身的热量都在向头顶汇聚。

Max艰难着活动着麻痹的身体，“怎么样？有没有好一点？”

“谢…谢谢。”Charles艰难地张口。

“我希望你知道，赛道外，我愿意为你付出一切。”

Charles的眼睛因为惊讶而张大，随即自嘲地笑了笑，“Max，别跟我玩心理游戏。我们甚至算不上朋友，你所谓的喜欢从何而来？”

Max低着头，“我…我也不知道。我从没有停止过关注你，即使我在F1，而你还在低级别赛事，所以这不能用嫉妒来解释。”听到这里，Charles翻了个白眼。

“我会早早的来到维修区，偷偷看你的比赛。我知道，你总会进入F1的，所以我说服自己，这是为了了解未来的竞争对手。我试过与别人交往，但我的心总是牵挂在你身上。年少时的竞争经过多年的发酵，竟然变成了比仇恨还浓烈的感情。我为你的每一次成功而高兴，为你的每一次失利而难过。我无法抗拒自己的心，”Max抬起头来，直视着那双绿色的眼睛，“Charles Leclerc，我为你着迷，已经很久了。”

Charles微微侧着头，带着审视的眼光打量着他，仿佛想通过目光来验证他话里的真实性。良久之后，他终于张了口，“你想让我说什么？你知不知道我现在和别人在一起？”

Max感觉自己的喉咙一阵发紧，羞耻的感觉让他想立刻逃离这个房间，“没…没有，你不需要对我做出任何回应，也绝不会插足你们的感情，我只是想让你知道我内心的想法。Charles，我从来没有恨过你。”

“我也没有，赛道上发生的事情，就留在赛道上。奥地利那天很抱歉，我没控制好自己的情绪。”

“没关系，即使你真的恨我，我也不会觉得奇怪。”

“你该走了。”

“好…好的，你早点休息，节哀。”

Charles的目光又暗下来，这让Max恨不得抽自己一个耳光。他不敢再看那双眼睛，逃也似的离开了Charles的房间。

* * *

“叮！”正在床上翻来覆去的Max烦躁地拿起手机。

Lando：你知道吗？围场的单身狗又多了一个。

Max：你怎么这么八卦，谁啊？

Lando：Chaaaaaaaaarles！不敢信吧，他们交往了那么久，我以为他们会订婚呢！

Max猛地坐起身来，心脏一阵狂跳。

Max：怎么回事？

Lando：据说Charles想把精力集中在比赛上，谁知道呢？

Max想给Charles发消息，他斟酌着每一句话，却又一个字一个字地删掉。他有什么立场说三道四呢？Charles从没给过他任何回应。Max苦笑地摇了摇头，扔掉手机，再一次将自己埋在枕头里。

* * *

Charles不知道自己在想什么，自从那天开始，Max的话总是回荡在他脑海里。也许他的感情和Max一样？原来自己关注他，不是因为仇恨，也不是因为竞争，而是…吗？

不行，马上就是一年中最重要的蒙扎了，他不允许自己再胡思乱想下去。

* * *

意大利。

“嗨，你还好吗？”刚接受完记者采访的Charles回过头，看到Max略带怯懦的笑容。

“没事了，谢谢。”

“哦…那就好。”Max低声应着。

“过来。”Charles示意Max附耳过去。

Max很惊讶，但仍听话地低下了头。

Charles的低语在他耳边响起，他温热的呼吸让Max的脖子上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“如果我能在这里取得法拉利近十年以来的第一个冠军，我会考虑一下你的话。”

Max愣在当场，而Charles已经转身离去。他是什么意思？是他想的那个意思吗？Max抬起头，阳光很刺眼，让他感到一阵晕眩。

Charles又一次获胜，他在赛道上统治性的表现让人惊叹。看着他在领奖台上大肆庆祝，Max高兴的同时，不禁又想起他的话，恨不得现在就冲上领奖台问个清楚。

* * *

Max焦急地在酒店房间里踱步，他不知道法拉利的庆祝会持续多久。根据他自己在奥地利红牛环的经验，可能会到凌晨。他忍不住给Charles发了条消息。

Max：你一个人的时候，跟我说一声。

回复很快就到了。

Charles：开门。

Max惊讶极了，“等我一下！”他喊了一声，连忙跑进卫生间洗了把脸，用发胶抓了抓头发，又在脖子上喷了点香水，又确认了一遍镜子里自己的样子，他这才跑去开门。

Charles的脸上没有表情，但可能是因为兴奋，面色还有些发红，头发湿漉漉的搭在额头上，看来他还没有洗澡。正想着，Charles已经把他推开，走了进去。

Max关上门，刚转过身，就被Charles按在了门上，一双温热的嘴唇覆盖上来，舌尖还带着甜美的香槟气味。是的，甜美。Max热情地回应着，不在乎自己已经近乎窒息。天哪，Charles Leclerc，他的宿敌，他喜欢的人，正在亲吻他。他偷偷地掐了一把自己的大腿，尖锐的痛感告诉他，这不是一场梦。

良久之后，Charles放开手停下来，看向Max。他显然还没有回过神来，维持着靠在门上的姿势，眼神失焦。

“喂，你傻啦？”

Max这才清醒过来，对上Charles的眼睛，“祝贺你，获得了蒙扎的冠军。”

“很不可思议，对吧？”

“更不可思议的是你吻了我…”

“那天之后，你的话一直萦绕在我脑海里。我想，也许我和你一样。我一直向着F1，向着冠军努力，除了好胜心，可能还是为了接近你。”

Max瞪大了眼睛，明显因为Charles的话而感到受宠若惊。“我…我从来不敢想…”

Charles微微一笑，“现在我终于夺得了冠军，所以我不介意和自己的手下败将在一起。”

“呃…过分，”Max无奈地笑了笑，“但只要能跟你在一起，再过分的话我都能接受。而且…我会赢回来的。”

“想得美。”

* * *

Max躺在柔软的床单上，怀中的Charles呼吸匀称。虽然身体已经很疲惫，但大脑的兴奋却让他难以入睡。Charles。在。我的。怀里。他仍然不敢相信这一切是真的，即使在他最狂野的梦里。

“嗡。”床头上的手机震了起来。

Lando：嘿，伙计，一起去喝一杯

Max：抱歉，有人需要我陪

Lando：太让人伤心了，你这个重色轻友的家伙。我宣布，你不再是我的好朋友了！

Max：随你便

放下手机，Max微微抬起头，在Charles的额头上印下一个吻。Charles没有任何反应，睡梦中的他嘴唇微翘，只是不知道是因为得了冠军，还是因为他。Max也轻轻闭上了眼睛。


End file.
